Das Vermächtnis der Jedi
Das Vermächtnis der Jedi ist ein Roman von Jude Watson. Das Buch ist im März des Jahres 2004 vom Dino-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden und erschien später zusammen mit Das Geheimnis der Jedi und der Kurzgeschichte Der letzte Meister in einem Sammelband. Der Roman schildert einige Geschehnisse in der Zeitspanne zwischen 89 und 22 VSY. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Lorian Nod ist ein vielversprechender junger Padawan. Während er zusammen mit seinem engsten Freund Dooku von Großmeister Yoda zum Jedi ausgebildet wird, ahnt noch niemand, dass er einst zu einer wahren Nemesis für den Rat der Jedi werden wird. Jahre später müssen sowohl Qui-Gon Jinn als auch sein Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi dem Mann gegenübertreten, der einst Seite an Seite mit Dooku für die gerechte Sache der Jedi kämpfte und nun die Galaxie mit einer Spur aus Gewalt und Tod überzieht. Als schließlich während der Klonkriege die Republik hart darum kämpft, einen strategisch wichtigen Planeten zu halten, taucht Lorian Nod erneut auf - doch diesmal in der Rolle des Vermittlers. Können Obi-Wan und sein Padawan Anakin Skywalker einem Mann vertrauen, der in der Vergangenheit einer der erbittertsten Widersacher der Jedi war? Handlung Die Handlung von Das Vermächtnis der Jedi ist in vier einzelne Geschichten untergliedert, die jeweils von einer Generation von Jedi handeln. Insgesamt erstreckt sich der Zeitraum der Geschichte über 68 Jahre. Trotzdem sind alle Geschichten miteinander verbunden. Yoda und Dooku Etwa 89 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin ist Dooku noch ein dreizehnjähriger Padawan, der zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Lorian Nod im Jedi-Tempel zum Jedi ausgebildet wird. Eine Woche ist es her, da wurde Dooku von Jedi-Meister Thame Cerulian als Padawan angenommen. Zurzeit befindet sich sein Meister jedoch auf einer Mission und wird erst in einigen Tagen wieder im Tempel zurück sein, um Dooku ausbilden zu können. Der sehr enthusiastische und übermütige Dooku schleicht sich mit seinem Freund Lorian heimlich in das Zimmer seines Meisters, um mehr über ihn herauszufinden. Dort entdecken sie ein Handbuch für das Sith-Holocron. Lorian, der ein wenig eifersüchtig auf seinen Freund ist, will gemeinsam mit Dooku das Holocron genauer betrachten. Jedoch befindet sich das originale Holocron versteckt in der Tempel-Bibliothek, wo nur Jedi-Meister Zutritt haben. Außerdem möchte Dooku das Holocron nicht näher erforschen und lehnt den Vorschlag seines Freundes ab. Nur wenig später ist das Holocron gestohlen worden und schnell fällt Dookus Verdacht auf Lorian. Tatsächlich findet Dooku ihn in seinem Zimmer vor, wie er das Holocron erforscht. Während Dooku auf seinen Freund einredet und ihn bittet, das wertvolle Artefakt zurückzubringen, betritt plötzlich ein Jedi-Meister das Zimmer. Zu Dookus Verwunderung behauptet sein Freund nun, dass er unschuldig sei und es Dookus Einfall gewesen sei, das Holocron zu stehlen. Bevor sich die beiden jedoch vor dem Hohen Rat der Jedi zu verantworten haben, müssen sie noch an einer Übung teilnehmen. Da sie sich für diese Aufgabe, bei der zwei Gruppen von Jedi gebildet werden, die sich dann in einem Kampf gegenüber stehen, verpflichtet haben, können sie sich auch trotz der Diebstahls-Anschuldigungen beteiligen. Demzufolge sind Dooku und Lorian auch sehr überrascht, als sie von Yoda zum jeweiligen Anführer ihrer Gruppe ernannt werden. Hartnäckig versuchen die beiden Teams, den Sieg davonzutragen, wobei am Schluss nur noch die zwei Anführer der Gruppen übrig bleiben und gegeneinander kämpfen. Obwohl sie beide mit Trainingsschwertern kämpfen, verletzt Dooku, der mit tiefem Hass und Zorn auf Lorian einprügelt, seinen Freund. Schließlich geht Yoda dazwischen und muss die Übung beenden. In der folgenden Anhörung des Jedi-Rates über den Ablauf des Diebstahls kann Dooku aufklären, dass Lorian das Artefakt aus der Bibliothek entwendet hat. Dennoch erhält Dooku eine Verwarnung, wobei sein ehemaliger Freund aus dem Orden der Jedi ausgeschlossen wird. Vor seinem Abschied aus dem Tempel trifft Lorian noch ein letztes Mal auf Dooku. Ihm erzählt er, dass er der einzige sei, der Dooku wirklich kennen würde. Nur er könne in Dookus leeres Herz sehen und seine Wut verstehen. Auch von Yoda wird Dooku später nochmals kritisiert, was ihn sehr aufregt. Dooku und Qui-Gon Jinn Dreizehn Jahre sind vergangen und Dooku ist mittlerweile ein sehr mächtiger Jedi-Meister geworden. Sein Padawan, der sechzehnjährige Qui-Gon Jinn, macht ihn sehr stolz, da er viel Potenzial in dem Jungen sieht. Schon als Qui-Gon zehn Jahre alt war, hat Dooku ihn als seinen Padawan aufgenommen. Derzeit gehen die beiden einer Mission nach, in der sie den Senator Blix Annon beschützen sollen, da sich in der letzten Zeit die Entführungen von Senatoren durch unbekannte Raumpiraten drastisch vermehren. Nun befinden sie sich an Bord von Annons Schiff und werden während der Reise auch von Piraten überfallen. Trotz der Anwesenheit der beiden Jedi, gelingt es den Piraten den Senator zu entführen. Doch Dooku kommt einer der Piraten bekannt vor, und tatsächlich ist es sein ehemaliger Freund Lorian. Nach einigen Nachforschungen kommen sie auf Lorians Spur und können ihn schließlich verhaften. Auch Dookus ehemaliger Freund Eero Iridian ist einer der Verschwörer, sodass Dooku seinem Schüler rät niemandem zu vertrauen. Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi Im Jahr 44 VSY, also weitere zweiunddreißig Jahre später, reist Qui-Gon Jinn bereits mit seinem Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi durch die Galaxis. Obi-Wan hat dem erfahrenen Jedi schon einiges an Kopfzerbrechen bereitet bis er sich schließlich dafür entschied, ihn zu seinem Padawan auszuwählen. Obi-Wan war sogar übereilt aus dem Orden der Jedi ausgetreten, um auf Melida/Daan den Kindern beim Krieg gegen die Erwachsenen zu helfen. Anschließend kehrte er jedoch wieder zurück und half Qui-Gon seinen früheren Padawan Xanatos zu töten, nachdem dieser sich gegen die Jedi wandte und mächtig Ärger bereitete. Als sie auf dem Weg nach Coruscant ihre Treibstoffvorräte nachfüllen, treffen sie zufällig auf dem Planeten Junction 5 auf Lorian Nod. Qui-Gon kennt Lorian noch aus seinen Tagen als Padawan und findet heraus, dass Lorian der Anführer der „Wächter“ geworden ist. Schon länger fürchten die Bewohner von Junction 5 einen Angriff vom nahegelegenen Mond Delaluna. Dort scheint man im Besitz einer Superwaffe zu sein, die mühelos ganze Städte auslöschen kann. Unter der permanenten Angst hat sich eine Organisation gebildet, die sich Die Wächter nennt. Früher verfolgten die Wächter das Ziel, den überlasteten Polizisten zu helfen und somit für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen, doch nun terrorisieren sie selbst ihre Bewohner und säen überall das Gefühl der Angst und Verzweiflung. Des Weiteren hat sich auch schon eine kleine Rebellengruppe zusammengetan, um aktiv gegen die Wächter vorzugehen, jedoch wurde diese längst festgenommen. Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan finden heraus, dass die Rebellin Cilia Dil aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen und nun auf der Flucht ist. Die Jedi bieten Dil ihre Unterstützung an und entdecken auf Delaluna, dass die Superwaffe auf Delaluna überhaupt nicht existiert. Sie reisen zurück nach Junction 5 und decken Lorians Lügen auf, da er die angebliche Superwaffe inszenierte. Ein weiteres Mal wird Lorian von den Jedi festgenommen. Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker Seit Lorians Festnahme auf Junction 5 sind zweiundzwanzig Jahre verstrichen und seit sechs Monaten sind die Klonkriege ausgebrochen. Nun kämpfen die Jedi und die gesamte Republik gegen Dookus separatistische Streitmacht. Neben zwei anderen Planeten sind Junction 5 und Delaluna wichtige strategische Zentren, bei denen es um die Kontrolle von weiten Teilen des Mittleren Randes geht. Die vier Herrscher dieser Planeten wurden von Dooku zu seiner Festung auf den Planeten Null eingeladen, um dort wichtige Verhandlungen zu führen. Obi-Wan Kenobi und sein Padawan Anakin Skywalker werden im Jedi-Tempel zu Yoda gebeten. Yoda stellt ihnen Lorian vor und erklärt dabei, dass er seine Gefängnisstrafe abgesessen hat und er sich entschieden habe, den Jedi im Kampf gegen Dooku zu helfen. Da Lorian der Regent von Junction 5 ist, wäre er ein mächtiger Verbündeter. Obwohl Obi-Wan kritisch ist und Lorian nicht vertrauen will, reisen sie gemeinsam nach Null zum Verhandlungsgespräch. Plötzlich erreicht sie die Meldung über den Tod des Führers von Delaluna, Samish Kash. Sogleich verdächtigen die beiden Jedi dessen Leibwächter, die Geschwister und ehemaligen Kopfgeldjäger Floria und Dane, welche von der Bevölkerung gefangen genommen werden und hingerichtet werden sollen. Die Jedi gehen jedoch einem anderen Hinweis nach und verfolgen den Kopfgeldjäger Robior Web. Sie sehen, wie sich dieser mit Dooku trifft und erkennen, dass diese hinter dem Attentat stecken. Anschließend befreien sie Floria und Dane, und begeben sich zu Dookus Festung, wo soeben die Verhandlungen begonnen haben. Überraschenderweise ist dort auch Samish Kash anwesend. Er wurde nämlich bei dem Attentat nicht getötet, sondern konnte im Krankenhaus behandelt werden. Nur Lorian Nod wusste davon und hatte es auch Floria erzählt, die Kash liebt. Entgegen Dookus Vorstellungen erklären alle vier Führer ihre weitere Zugehörigkeit zur Republik. Dooku unterbricht die Verhandlungen und schickt eine Truppe von Kampfdroiden in den Raum. Die Jedi, die sich zusammen mit Floria und Dane im Raum versteckt hatten und den Verhandlungen lauschten, können die Droiden besiegen. Lorian dagegen nimmt die Verfolgung von Dooku auf und beabsichtigt ihn zu besiegen, um die Klonkriege endlich zu beenden. Doch Dooku ist nun viel stärker geworden als sein ehemaliger Freund, der dem Kampf mit Dooku unterliegt und dabei von ihm getötet wird. Trivia Im Roman wird die Zeitspanne zwischen dem vorletzten und dem letzten Teil auf 23 Jahre beziffert, es sind jedoch nur 22. Dramatis personae Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Klonkriegsromane Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen en:Legacy of the Jedi es:Legacy of the Jedi nl:Legacy of the Jedi ru:Наследие джедаев sr:Legacy of the Jedi